The Enemy of My Brother is My Friend
by The XYZs
Summary: Chihiro Yu is just short of obsessed with besting her older brother, Kaitou. She will do anything to show him that he is not the high and mighty brilliant intellect he prides himself to be. But knowing that she can't top him on her own, she seeks out the help of the one person who can. And she is completely unprepared for the consequences that it brings. K/OC


**The Enemy of My Brother is My Friend**

**Chapter One**

**Help Wanted: One Enemy of Kaitou Yu**

* * *

My mother once asked me why I didn't try harder, why I didn't strive to reach my full potential. My father had long since given up on me (he was too distracted with my much more successful, much more talented older brother). My answer had been simple, "There's only room enough for one gifted Yu in Meiou High and that isn't me."

"Absolute nonsense, Chihiro," she had chided like the sweet woman she was. "You are just as gifted as Kaitou. Your talents merely lie in a different area."

I didn't even have the chance to remind her that my twin had mastered nearly everything on his crusade to best the only person who managed to defeat him time after time after time. Believing she had calmed my insecurities, she had left for a parent-teacher conference before I could comment any further. For my brother. The only area I appeared to top him in was being second-best in all the others.

It was after that brief conversation with my oblivious mother that I had been struck with a bout of brilliance. If I couldn't get the better of Kaitou, then I would get close to the one who could. The mere association with someone superior would drive him crazy.

Looking across the school hallway as a flash of familiar red weaved around groups of students, I smiled for I had found the bane of my brother's existence. I headed straight for him with great poise as I slipped into the one skill set I alone could boast: people. It was common knowledge that Kaitou was a stuck-up elitist who couldn't even be bothered to give his own sister (his own twin for crying out loud!) a passing glance. He earned top marks in Asshole 101.

I, however, was fairly well-liked amongst the student body. I tutored, I volunteered, I laughed, I joked. I was recognized in the halls not because I was snobbish or mocking or sarcastic (unlike my brother) but because of positive traits. Unfortunately for me amicability was not recognized as a brag-worthy ability in the sight of our parents. No matter, I could win anyone over with a simple smile.

The same smile I wore as I approached my new best friend.

"Chihiro," he greeted politely. "You appear to be on a mission. I assume that I play some sort of role as you have clearly sought me out. How may I be of assistance?"

"Quite observant of you." The compliment flowed with ease. "And you are correct in your assumption. I do require your assistance, Shuichi. Walk with me?"

Intrigue glinted in his green eyes. "Of course. After you."

I brightened considerably at his acceptance before it quietly dimmed. In the midst of the intrigue I caught something more dark and ominous than I would have thought to associate with the red-headed boy-wonder. I told myself it was nothing but my gut screamed at me that I was playing with something dangerous.

Which was total nonsense. Shuichi Minamino was one of the most passive people I had ever met. I doubted he could be capable of so much as a glare.

Yet my instincts were roaring otherwise.

Ignoring them, I continued down the hall to an empty corner with Shuichi following close behind.

I would do anything to beat my brother, even going so far as making a deal with the devil.

* * *

_A/N: I have thoroughly confused myself about Kaitou's name. Was Yu his last name or his first? Originally I went with first as I was following the YYH wiki page. But FF.N has it as the last. So, I'm just going to follow FF.N for now until someone tells me otherwise. Then I will more than gladly go back and switch them all out. In which case, please let me know which way it is or at least toss in your own two cents. It would be much appreciated!_


End file.
